


Little pets on leashes

by LadyWillow



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWillow/pseuds/LadyWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mazikeen, child of Lilith, one of the Lilim, did not know desire – not as humans understood it, at least. But she could play the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little pets on leashes

Mazikeen, child of Lilith, one of the Lilim, did not know desire – not as humans understood it, at least. At best, she enjoyed an impish curiosity about cause and effect – if you rubbed two people together, what sparks would fly? What kind of fire could you start?

_____________________  
She curled in a soft chair in a pretty little house in the oh-so-stuffy suburbs and watched the human sleep, twitching and mumbling on the couch. What did Lucifer find so fascinating that he would give up the power and pleasures of his Domain? Skin which bruised at a breath. Hair which lay flat against a tender skull in fevered dreams. Eyes which rolled beneath bluish lids as the human chased demons in her sleep.  
There was so little to a human, after all. No flavour, thought Mazikeen, as she reached out a hand and brushed the air, curled out her tongue and tasted the distance between them. As Chloe’s body writhed, Mazikeen’s lips curled in a sardonic smile. Really – no challenge at all.  
_____________________  
Chloe moaned as the orgasm ripped through her dreams, forcing the breath from her lungs as her body convulsed with pleasure. She swam through sleep to blinking, shuddering consciousness. Her breasts were tingling, nipples erect. She could still feel the sly swipe of a talented tongue against her clit, entering her impossibly deep; the sweep of long hair against her bruised thighs; the gleam of dark eyes with a rim of gold; the shiver of a mocking laugh through the air which chilled her body.  
She reached for the weapon that was safely stowed in the gun-safe upstairs, and stumbled to her feet, still disoriented, but with every instinct screaming danger. There was no one in the house who shouldn’t have been. Doors and windows were all locked against the night.   
But when she came back into the room to sit by the dying fire, she could smell something dark and dangerous: musk and clove, orange and carnation, myrrh and jasmine.  
_____________________  
He came into her house – well, Lucifer’s club, which amounted to the same thing – bleating about financial records and demanding access. Who did he think he was? He really should have expected to be – punished. Or at least disciplined.  
Too bad she wasn’t allowed torture. Lucifer was becoming no fun at all.  
Still, she could make sure Detective Douche learned a sharp lesson about the way he spoke to the Devil’s pet.   
_____________________  
Dan came to with too many members throbbing: arms with punctures from long, blood-red nails; head from a well-placed blow; cock from a blow job which had him hard but unsatisfied. He could still feel the teasing swipe of a heated tongue, the tips of nails raking over strained tender balls, and the cold breath of disdain in his ear: “Really – no challenge at all.”  
He was in Chloe’s bed; he knew it before he rolled over to see the picture of them as a family, kept like a tacit promise on the bedside table. Naked. In Chloe’s bed.   
He breathed in the sweet familiar smell of home clinging to the bedclothes – fresh-brewed espresso, Trixie’s strawberry bubble bath, Chloe’s honey almond shampoo. And underneath it, like a smear on a clean window, the scent of roses and pepper, cinnamon and sandalwood, bay and patchouli.  
_____________________  
Mazikeen waited in the back alley, under a dirty moon surrounded by dark clouds. She had a date with an angel. He wasn’t to be trusted, but they had a common goal in getting Lucifer back to Hell. She would climb into bed with nearly anything to achieve that.  
After all, in the interests of de-stabilizing things, she had already frolicked with two of the pets, and found them a little more interesting than she had been prepared for. Maybe it was time to leash them. All the better to control them.  
After, that is, she belled the big cat that was stalking towards her – dark, dangerous, and delicious.  
“Amenadiel,” she purred. ”What kept you?”


End file.
